blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Military Update Feb 2016
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3448.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 10, 2016 08:07:36 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Military Update Feb 2016 Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Military Update Feb 2016 « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Military Update Feb 2016 (Read 1106 times) rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 883 Personal Text Developer Military Update Feb 2016 « on: January 31, 2016, 04:11:21 PM » I intend to do one large update per month. Here is a short outline (more detail later this February) for February's. Infantry - Infantry will be only 66% effective on offensive, and 100% effective on defensive. Basically "Army Size" now. Armor - Armor will be created through MG, Oil and growth. 1 tank essentially operates as 1k troops, except 100% effective on offensive and 66% effective on defensive. Training and tech obviously effects it. Artillery - Can be fired once per turn, damage based on number of artillery pieces and tech level. Also effects land battles similarly to air force. Essentially another air force, but can only target enemy military. Ballistic missile - Created using MG and research. Fired once, deals damage (depending on target), and is destroyed. Chance of missing (doing no damage), hitting target depends on current tech level. Minefields - Increases enemy infantry and casualties in attacks. Each minefield laid decreases own Healthcare by -2 a turn. Chems - chem weapons will be changed, with 2 different targets - military destroys 10% of infantry, civilian decreases healthcare by 20%. Airforce to be divided into: Fighters - Determines who wins in air vs air battles, which will operate more similarly to land battles. Each plane consumes 1 mbbl per attack. Bombers - Determines how much damage is done when attacking anything besides the enemy's airforce. Each plane consumes 1 mbbl per attack. more to come Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Habibastan Guest Re: Military Update Feb 2016 « Reply #1 on: January 31, 2016, 04:18:05 PM » please no. you are really starting to drift away from the appeal of the game. there are a million tism sims that are in depth, don't try to compete. also i'm afraid you are setting yourself up for failure because this is all too much too soon. please get the qol and stability problems fixed first. i would rather have you active and around then you fleeing the game for a few months when shit starts to break and the mob starts to form, as is tradition. Logged WUBstep Full Member Offline 230 Re: Military Update Feb 2016 « Reply #2 on: January 31, 2016, 04:37:22 PM » Considering how much land food production takes up... how will players be able to afford all of this new stuff, without slowing the game down drastically? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39023 TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: Military Update Feb 2016 « Reply #3 on: January 31, 2016, 04:38:58 PM » I'm interested in knowing how you determine the ratio of infantry to armor that's lost in a battle. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 iiruka Full Member Offline 106 Re: Military Update Feb 2016 « Reply #4 on: January 31, 2016, 05:01:31 PM » Quote from: WUBstep on January 31, 2016, 04:37:22 PM how will players be able to afford all of this new stuff, without slowing the game down drastically? +1 Logged Warrior Queen (Leader) of Interpol http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54376 Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: Military Update Feb 2016 « Reply #5 on: January 31, 2016, 05:31:20 PM » Work on fixing the boat load of existing bugs before you add anything new. If you have faulty wiring in a computer, do you put more faulty wiring in? No, you fix the existing wiring. Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 MoneyBags Newbie Offline 15 Re: Military Update Feb 2016 « Reply #6 on: January 31, 2016, 07:23:09 PM » Quote from: The Stranger on January 31, 2016, 04:18:05 PM please no. you are really starting to drift away from the appeal of the game. there are a million tism sims that are in depth, don't try to compete. also i'm afraid you are setting yourself up for failure because this is all too much too soon. please get the qol and stability problems fixed first. i would rather have you active and around then you fleeing the game for a few months when shit starts to break and the mob starts to form, as is tradition. Logged JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: Military Update Feb 2016 « Reply #7 on: February 05, 2016, 02:07:18 PM » Great idea! Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 Robosax Hero Member Offline 516 Re: Military Update Feb 2016 « Reply #8 on: February 05, 2016, 03:09:57 PM » Bloc is starting to lose its appeal as a simple yet innovate sim and turning into yet another cybernation clone. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 883 Personal Text Developer Re: Military Update Feb 2016 « Reply #9 on: February 05, 2016, 03:19:57 PM » Quote from: Robosax on February 05, 2016, 03:09:57 PM Bloc is starting to lose its appeal as a simple yet innovate sim and turning into yet another cybernation clone. Cybernations makes no attempt to actually simulate a nation, and if anything is simpler with fewer choices than Bloc. All this update is trying to do is to make military a bit more complex and interesting than Bigger Army Size + Better Training = win. Irregardless, I will likely only add this to FastBLOC for now for testing, and only integrate the best stuff into Bloc proper. Bloc is also clearly not losing appeal as it is the most active it has been in a year and half, despite my subscription fuck up losing some players. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: Military Update Feb 2016 « Reply #10 on: February 05, 2016, 06:14:12 PM » Quote from: rumsod on February 05, 2016, 03:19:57 PM Cybernations makes no attempt to actually simulate a nation, and if anything is simpler with fewer choices than Bloc. All this update is trying to do is to make military a bit more complex and interesting than Bigger Army Size + Better Training = win. Irregardless, I will likely only add this to FastBLOC for now for testing, and only integrate the best stuff into Bloc proper. Bloc is also clearly not losing appeal as it is the most active it has been in a year and half, despite my subscription fuck up losing some players. I actually suggested a very similar idea to the forums today and after scrolling though a few pages I saw it was already a planned feature Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 Lebensraum Full Member Offline 162 Re: Military Update Feb 2016 « Reply #11 on: February 05, 2016, 10:51:34 PM » Quote from: The Stranger on January 31, 2016, 04:18:05 PM please no. you are really starting to drift away from the appeal of the game. there are a million tism sims that are in depth, don't try to compete. also i'm afraid you are setting yourself up for failure because this is all too much too soon. please get the qol and stability problems fixed first. i would rather have you active and around then you fleeing the game for a few months when shit starts to break and the mob starts to form, as is tradition. Finally someone makes some sense. Logged “That rifle on the wall of the labourer's cottage or working class flat is the symbol of democracy. It is our job to see that it stays there.” - George Orwell http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=3646 S--19 Sr. Member Offline 374 Re: Military Update Feb 2016 « Reply #12 on: February 14, 2016, 04:48:42 PM » Quote from: The Stranger on January 31, 2016, 04:18:05 PM please no. you are really starting to drift away from the appeal of the game. there are a million tism sims that are in depth, don't try to compete. also i'm afraid you are setting yourself up for failure because this is all too much too soon. please get the qol and stability problems fixed first. i would rather have you active and around then you fleeing the game for a few months when shit starts to break and the mob starts to form, as is tradition. Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 483 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: Military Update Feb 2016 « Reply #13 on: March 26, 2016, 08:10:16 AM » >Feb 2016 Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Red Terror Full Member Offline 111 Re: Military Update Feb 2016 « Reply #14 on: March 26, 2016, 08:59:16 AM » Shouldn't fixing the negative money bug be the priority over new features? Logged www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54938 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Military Update Feb 2016 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2